In daily life lighting/decoration, lighting devices are widely used. The lighting device is a type of lamp which is powered up to heat filament (generally tungsten filament in modern times) by means of a resistor to be incandescent for lighting.
The existing lighting devices are usually encapsulated glass lighting devices of various types such as E14, E27, C7, C9, and the like, and need to be equipped with a corresponding lamp holder, resulting in a relatively high cost. Moreover, since a lighting body is encapsulated in a lamp housing, when the lighting body is damaged, the whole lighting device has to be discarded, increasing the maintenance and using costs.